LEB:PC:Garrick d'Orien (Otakkun)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=Melee; One creature; Attack: +13 vs. AC. Hit: 1d8+6 damage. Effect: Slide foe up to 3 squares, counts as a basic attack.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Weapon |Power Description=Melee; One creature; Attack: +13 vs. AC. Hit: 1d8+6 damage. Effect: If the target starts its turn adjacent to Garrick, it takes a -4 speed penalty until the end of its next turn. }} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; One Creature; Attack: +13 vs. Reflex.' Hit:' 1d6+6 fire damage. Effect: If Garrick takes damage before the end of his next turn, the target takes an extra 1d6+6 fire damage.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; One creature Large or smaller; Attack: +10 vs. Fortitude; Hit: 2d8+6 damage, and he can slide the target 5 squares.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Cold, Weapon |Power Description=Melee weapon; Target: The creature that hit you; Attack +13 vs. Reflex; Hit: 3d8+6 cold damage. Miss: Half damage.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Teleportation |Power Description=Ranged 10; Trigger: An enemy hits an ally with a melee attack;' Target:' The triggering enemy; Hit: Attack +13 vs. Will; You teleport the target 5 squares. The target then makes its melee attack against a creature you choose dealing 4 extra damage. If no creatures are within the range of the target, the attack is expended.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement |Power Description=Ranged 10; One creature;' Attack:' +10 vs. Fortitude;' Hit:' 2d6+6 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 damage (save ends). First failed saving throw: The target falls unconcious (save ends). Miss: Half damage and the target is slowed (save ends) }} |Action=Move Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Teleportation |Power Description=Ranged 10;' Target:' You and one willing ally; Effect: You and your ally trade places.}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Draconic. |Strength=10 (+0) |Constitution=18 (+4) |Dexterity=13 (+1) |Intelligence=18 (+4) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=08 (-1) |Skills=Endurance +12, Athletics +8, Perception +10, Arcana +12, Stealth +9 |Feats=Hybrid Talent (Swordmage Warding), Shadow Initiate, Cursed Shadow, White Lotus Riposte, White Lotus Evasion, Lv5 Bonus (Expertise: Heavy Blades) |Equipment=Staggering Longsword +2, Leather Armor of Dark Majesty +1, Gauntlets of Arcane Might (heroic tier), Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1}} Character Information Background Garrick was born and raised within the Orien's enclave of Journey's Home in Passage, Aundair. During his teen years he served his house as a courier, job that allowed him to travel through most of Khorvaire, be it by lightining rail or teleportation portals. He is proud of being one of the few of his generation to even travel outside of the mainland, having crossed the Barren Sea into the dangerous lands of Sarlona. During one of his many travels he met an old riedran swordmaster who became interested in Garrick's martial prowress when defending an Orien's caravan and offered to tutor him on a very obscure form of swordplay. The man told him that it was a dying art, transmited from master to disciple for the last 3 generations. Although he refused after at first, in the end he finally accepted, The style itself was far from orthodox, relying heavily on diverse applications of arcane power, which enhanced by an unhallowed pact that the develper of the style had made with some obscure forces when developing it, turned out in a very unique series of attacks and defenses, unlike anything Garrick had ever seen before. The taint of the pact carried from master to disciple, and while it has considerably weakened through the generations, Garrick still can feel an evil presence every time he calls upon his arcane repertoire. On his 24th birthday, a seer visited his house and told him that he was destined to develop a dragonmark of his own, as many form his bloodline had before, but that in order to get the blessing he would need to leave the security of his home and live a life of his own. Exited by the idea Garrick decided to become an adventurer and after 5 years he has built a decent reputation but still there have been no signs of a dragonmark develpoing on his body. Appearance Age: 25 Gender: Male Height: 5'8" Weight: 145lb Hazel brown hair and green eyes. Garrick usually wears a sleeveless vest over a shirt, vestments designed for maximum mobility while looking somewhat elegant. Over these he usually wears brown and golden decorated bracers. He favors the use of leather pants and boots which suit him well for his constant traveling. Personality Alignment: Unaligned If one where to describe Garrick's personality with only one word it would have to be "changing". It's almost disturbing just how different he acts depending on the people arround him and the situation at hand, but not all of his personality shifts according to the situation. He's usually a very well mannered man who always keeps his word, even if it brings him trouble. Although he is a silent man, he enjoys being surrounded by people with outgoing personalities as a source of amusement. Hooks *Any information regarding dragonmarks or dragonmarked people. *Thrill seeker. *Interested in the Arcane & History, specially if it is related to finding more about the taint in the source of his power. Knowing is half of the battle, reason why he usually jumps at the chance to learn more about it. *Trying to make a name for himself. Kicker *He was told that by experiencing life outside of his House's walls he'd be able to attain his own dragonmark and find his destiny. Wishlist This section if for items this player/character may like to find during the course of adventuring. *Shadow Warlock Armor +2 (level 10 item) *Gloves of Eldritch Admixture (level 8 item) *Iron Armbands of Power (level 6 item) *Rushing Cleats (level 7 item) Power Sources *Arcane: Garrick's fighting style focuses on minute applications of arcane power for both attack and defense. *Infernal: A sideproduct of the style he learned, part of his power comes from an unholy source. Stat Block StatsConsole"Garrick d'Orien, Human Warlock|Swordmage 6 Speaks in COLOR="RoyalBlue"RoyalBlue/COLOR BHP/B 52/57 BTemp HP/B 0 B Initiative/B +4 BAC /B23,B Fort/B 19, BReflex/B 19, BWill/B 17 BAP /B0, BSurges /B5/11 COLOR="Red"Second Wind/COLOR X COLOR="Red"Diabolic Grasp/COLOR X COLOR="Red"Channeling Shield/COLOR X COLOR="Red"Dimensional Vortex/COLOR X COLOR="Red"Fey Switch/COLOR [ ] COLOR="DimGray"Vestige of Baatar/COLOR X COLOR="DimGray"Frost Backlash/COLOR [ ]/FONT bSpecial/b +2 bonus to defenses when shadow walk is activated (concealment) +2 item bonus to all defenses against enemies under his warlock curse. +2 temp HP every time Garrick hits with an arcane power an enemy marked by him. When an enemy Garrick has hit with an at will arcane attack power attacks Garrick before the start of his next turn, that enemy takes 4 damage (same type of Garrick's attack). Darkvision until next extended rest AoS: If the marked target is within 10 squares of you, immediate interrupt to reduce the damage dealt by that attack to any one creature by 9. /sblock Equipment Coins: 1,404 gp Encumbrance: 52lbs Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 500lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 11 (7 class, +4 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human (PHB) * +2 any * Languages: Common, one other * Bonus At-Will Power * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonuses * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Make sure to link to the appropriate sources where possible. PH Heroes Series 1 * Eldritch Strike Constitution PHB 3 * Hybrid Eldritch Pact (Infernal) * Shadow Walk. * Swordmage Warding. * Hybrid Warlock's Curse. * Hybrid Warlock Will. * Hybrid Shielding Aegis. Feats List level taken and link to the source. *Human: Hybrid Talent (Swordmage Warding) 3 *Level 1: Shadow Initiate 382 *Level 2: Cursed Shadow 385 *Level 4: White Lotus Riposte 374 *Level 6: White Lotus Evasion 374 *Bonus: Expertise (Heavy Blades) Background Caravan Scout (Eberron): Perception Class SKill. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Draconic. Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Starting Gold: 1,780 gp = 100 + 72 + 104 + 136 + 168 + 200 + 1000 +1,780 gp starting gold and gold from levels -15gp Adventurer's Kit -1gp dagger -360gp Cannith Googles 1,404 gp remaining Treasure Keep track of parcels gained. Link to the post where it was given or a reward summary post in the adventure. Also link to the compendium for the item when possible. * Level 1:' '''Armor of Dark Majesty +1 '(Level + 3 Parcel) +72gp * Level 2: Gauntlets of Arcane Might '''(Level + 1 Parcel)+104gp * Level 3: Staggering Longsword +2 (Level +4 Parcel) +136gp * Level 4: http://www.enworld.org/forum/4953587-post438.html Cloak of the Walking Wounded +1 (Level +2 Parcel) +168gp * Level 5: 1,000gp (Level Parcel) +200gp XP * 3750 XP Starting Experience The Second Day of Mourning (Judge: renau1g) The actual post * 1575 XP * 5 RP ** One RP traded for 175 XP The Second Day of Mourning part 2 * 1684 XP * 5 RP ** Two RP traded for 400 XP Total: '''7584 XP; 7 RP (3 redeemed RP) Changes List changed here * 2009/07/17: Created * 2010/1/15: Leveled to level 5 * 2010/8/5: Leveling to level 6 and overhauling. * 2010/8/7: Midnight changes before approval. Judge Comments Judge comments (and your rebuttal) will go here. Level 6 Approval 1 Approval from EvolutionKB *Hp is summary is different in math section. Should be 56(math section correct). Minor though so approved. Fixed. Approval 2 Approved from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: The extra damage from Channeling Shield and Dimensional Vortex is still one point too high. Minor, so approved. Fixed. Status '''Status: Approved as 7th level character with 7584 xp by EvolutionKB and TwoHeadsBarking. Notes Pending stuff, need to get raised. ITEMS: http://www.enworld.org/showthread.php?t=289663&page=42#post5661408 XP: http://www.enworld.org/showpost.php?p=5636975&postcount=614 Category:LEB Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:House Orien Category:LEB:Warlock Category:LEB:Swordmage Category:LEB:Aundair Category:LEB:Approved Characters